In the field of semiconductor material processing, semiconductor plasma processing chambers including vacuum processing chambers are used, for example, for etching and deposition, such as plasma etching or plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) of various materials on substrates. Some of these processes utilize corrosive and erosive process gases and plasma in such processing chambers. It is desirable to minimize chamber component wear, and particle and/or metal contamination of substrates processed in the chambers. Accordingly, it is desirable that plasma-exposed and/or process gas exposed components of such apparatuses be resistant to corrosion and erosion when exposed to such gases and plasma.